100 Pokshipping Oneshots
by gwenicequeen
Summary: Title says it all, open to know more
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is the introduction to my newest edition to my fanfics, unfortunately I will more than likely be ceasing work on all other stories, maybe one day I'll come back and finish them but I doubt that will happen. I do hope to stick this project out and if I go more than a couple months without updating I want you all to come spam my Instagram accounts saying I need to update. [ and shuuko._.murao ] will be the most effective ways. Thanks again!

This will be a 100 one shot collection, thus this is probably going to require quite an amount of time to finish. I do so hope that you will enjoy the one shots and leave reviews.

The title states that this is a collection of 100 pokeshipping oneshots I will say now that some other ships may show up as well including contest, penguin, wishful, and handyman.

The list is as follows

Injured

Sinking

Father

Exploit

Boredom

Art of Conversation

Take your Best Shot

Creativity

Flash

Puzzling Words

Ill

Skeleton

Nothing

Servitude

Possibilities

Weightless

Just Say It

Last Words

Immature

Blazing

Help

Presence

Because

Forced

Reversed

Cast Away

Emotions

Questions

Wishing

Crackling

Curl Up

Together

Look Again

Brief

Space

Special

Jinx

Stop Fussing

Cozy

Breaking

Either Or

Tell Me a Story

Waiting

Willpower

Who Am I?

Idol

Unseen

Just Try

For Me?

Your Choice! (You got to 50!)

Useful

Treasure

Ceremony

Lightning

Protection

Stay With Me

Mint

Rescue

Dominant

Thief

Deserter

Stolen

Sarcasm

Darling

How Much is too Much?

Over

Try Again

Hidden

Forgotten

The First Time

Aging

Soldiers

Justice

Tread Carefully

One False Step

Connection

Mess

It Can't Be

In Due Time

Awake

Delicious

Fallen

Trickery

Around the Bend

Well Traveled

Choices

Surplus

Rough

If

Friend

Found Not Lost

Spiral

Deep

I Could Have

Desirable

Resentment

Build Up

Inch by Inch

Dilemma

Blue Sky

These were found by typing in one shot topics. I hope you enjoy and until I post the first one. As always: Thanks for reading


	2. Injured

**Injured**

"Ow!" Misty cried out in pain. They were hiking and she had twisted her ankle as she was attempting to miss some uneven ground. May, Dawn, and Iris turned around at their friend's loud cry. They rushed back to her and helped her up.

"Looks like we should cut this short. No sense trying to make you hike with a hurt ankle." May spoke quietly as she wrapped her friend's one arm around her shoulders and Dawn did the same. Iris went ahead to make sure there was nothing on the path that would cause the three girls complications.

They made it back the Pokémon center without any problems, Misty had wrapped her foot with a bandage (meaning like an ACE wrap) and had gone up to their room to lie down. When she got back into the room the guys had already crashed. She was hallway across the room, and this took her some time with her limping, when she realized Ash had collapsed on her bed. She was sleeping on the bottom bunk of mays bed and he was sleeping on the bottom bunk of Drew's Drew; though, was asleep on Ash's bunk. She hobbled over to the Raven haired boy and shook him softly.

"Ash?" she whispered as she continued to shake him. "Ash?" finally the third or fourth time shaking him, Ash woke up and quite violently. He jumped which sent Misty falling backwards yelping in pain as she fell on her ankle. At Misty's voice Ash jumped out of bed and rushed next to her.

"What happened? What did I do?" Ash was frantic, looking his girlfriend up and down.

"It wasn't you, well you startled me but I was already hurt. I twisted my ankle hiking, also dinner should be done I an hour or so, I was going to take a nap but you were in my bed." Ash listened closely and nodded, without saying another word her climbed up onto Drew's bed and drifted off.

The next few days wherever the six went Ash carried Misty on his back and Misty couldn't help but think that maybe being injured wasn't so bad.

 **Yep first one is short and probably not very good but yea Read and Review please!**


End file.
